1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of producing a screen-printing stencil in which a covering layer is applied to only some regions of a fine-mesh screen. The stencil printing device includes a bearing device, a coating device, and an elastic hollow body.
2. Description of the Background Art
A method of producing a screen-printing stencil is already generally known, in which a covering layer is applied to only some regions of a fine-mesh screen in accordance with a desired printing pattern.
However, it has been shown that screen openings can often not be filled completely by a liquid substance that is used for forming the covering layer. In other situations where the edge of the printing pattern is intended to end between two screen webs, the covering layer may not be built up to a sufficient extent. One cause of this is the fact that the liquid substance does not adhere to the structure that are already present but passes through the screen. This leads to faulty printing patterns on the stencil and hence ultimately to prints which are of reduced quality.